death in makai
by kokorodragon
Summary: youko thinks that reikei murdured his crew, so he goes and takes our fav. deity away from reikei to get back at koenma kuramaxbotan kokoro: *FINAL CHAPPIE UP!!!!* you read that!? IT IS COMPLETE!!! T_T
1. The thief

**death in maikai **

summary: Youko is angry at the death of his friend korounue and there are rumors going out about taht it was reikei's fault so, what else than to do is to get back at thme! so, our famous youko kidnaps our kawaii deity. kuramaxbotan(dur) 

--------------- 

  
he hated it all. all he ever wanted was to live in peace. where he can live long with his friends...but no. when he had came back from hunting he found his whole army slaughtered. blood had spread on the walls. Like grafitti(sp) of death. tch. he didn't exactly mind the troops..but they took him. His best and only friend. kurounue was amoung the blood slaughteter, and who else to blame but reikei..they hated him, so, he stole a little bit of their jewels. big deal. But they thought it was, and this was their revenge.... 

_"An eye for an Eye"_ Youko thoguht evily. 

--------------- 

**in reikai**

  
a bouncy blue-haired girl came rushing into Koenma's office. her pink kinmono bouncing up and down from harsh runnings. 

"Koenam-sama!!!!" she yelled out. 

"What is it _now_ botan, can't you see i'm busy?!" Koenma yelled back. 

Botan's face suddenly became dead serious. Koenma knew that look. 

_'uh oh."_ he though and said,"Botan, are you trying to tell me that..." 

Botan nodded almost crying and she said," Koenma-sama,...SOMEONE SPILLED THEIR STUPID GRAPE JUICE ON MY KINMONO AGAIN!! YOU SEE THIS BIG PURPLE SPOT ON THERE!!!??" botan said while pointing to her stain 

Koenma almost fell out of his chair. yup. that was Botan. always paying attention to the things that shouldn't be paid attention to. Koenma signed,"we'll get that cleaned, just go change into another pair of clothes. 

"hai!!" Botan chirped happily 

and with that she hopped out of the office and into her quarters. Koenma smiled. He knew nothing was going to happen, just the usual quaral...but he was wrong..(kokoro: duh duh duh!) 

---------------- 

Botan happily changed into her spegetti-strapped purple sun dress. Although it's something a deity shouldn't wear. all her other kimonos had purple stains on them. the orges always likeed to tease her about her love for clothes. but, that what a 300 year old deity should worry about right? right. 

Botan,"muahaha. they can't poor GRAPE JUICE on a PURPLE dress." 

Then suddenly, Botan noticed something, it was deadly silent. she didn't like it. Tip toeing she walked out of her room and saw the hallways dark. which was strange 'cause it was only 10:00 AM. Botan shivered. then she heard a voice behind her. It was a cold voice but in a way it helped her remain calm. 

"you seem to be the little brat's favriote(sp)" the voice sadi darkly

Botan was at the verge of screaming but the hand cupped around her harshly,then put a scarf aound her eyes.then he shoved out into the opening where she heard the voice yell 

"as return for your kindness to my troops, tell that brat that unless he gives into my demands, his little deity dies. 

Botan's mind screamed. this was not part of her day...she was then whosshed over the stranger's shoulders like a sack of potatoes and was leaping away. 

---------------- 

Youko looked at his catch she fell unconscience(sp i know, i'm bad at spelling -.-). She had blue hair that was tied tight in a pony tail, her lilac eyes remained closed and she smelled of sunlights. She wasn't the prettiest of all girls but reamined above average. before he knew it, he quickly stole a kiss and went to the back of his lair...watching and waiting. 

*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~~ 

Kokoro: eeks!! too sleepy!! srry the chappie sucks but it's my first romance ficcie >_ 


	2. the kiss

**death in makai**

**Botan's POV**

  
I was awake, I just kept my eyes closed. Koenma said to always "play dead" at situations like this. Questions were whirling around in my head. When I suddenly felt lips agaisnt mine, it was a short kiss but to me it lasted forever. Why did he have to kiss me? Another swarm of questions in my head. What's worst was that it was my first kiss. I was hoping to have my first kiss with someone I actually knew for a while like Koenma or something...in his older form of course.Eeks....I'm so confused. I started to blush. I look like a tomato. So, I decided to get up and wonder out of here. One leg in front of another I made my way toward the opening of the cave. 

"So, your awake?" A voice said to me. 

I frozed. It sounded like the one voice that kidnapped me."Um...yea. Yea I did."I stuttered out. I really sounded like an idiot. 

"I would suggest you sit down now." The voice said again. 

Okay, Koenma had always told me to think than speak...and well, I wasn't really good at doing that thus, I said,"Nope! I'm not going to stay here! I'm going to go back to reikei!" I covered my mouth. Yup. Botan's in trouble now. She just spoke to the guy who had taken her hostage. 

I heard a chuckle."You should be greatful i'm not going to kill you." 

"Why?" I asked. Yup I _really_need to think before I speak. 

"Your my hostage, my way of getting back." 

"What did we do to you?!" Okay, Now I really need to stop asking questions. 

Walked out of the shadows, his face was calm but I could tell he was extremely angry. Then he spoke,"You don't remember, do you? Yes, it must've been one of your "small" cases. They type that didn't actually mattered. Just get it done." 

He moved in closer to me that I could feel his breath. I shuddered at his voice, It sounded so accusing. I hated it. 

"just what did you think we did to you?" I asked, I was actually surprised I had the courage to speak. 

"i don't think, I know, Your little reikei prince and his men stormed in and killed mine. Get it?" 

"I don't recall having a case about that..." I said, bad choice. 

Before I knew it I was slammed against a wall with his arm at the sides at my shoulders. That when I really got to get a good look at him. He had long silver hair, golden eyes that could kill I know, I was struck by them, he also had ears, I for one thought it was cute, but i'm sure he didn't want to hear that. Then it hit me. 

"Youko?" I stuttered. 

"Yes, Youko, the thief but I think I might reseign to "killer" He said. 

I gulped, he let go of me. Pulled something out of his hair,a seed. He held it out to me."Swallow it" He said. 

I looked at his hand, then back at him. Again with the eyes. 

"Swallow it. now." Youko said. 

His voice sounded so demanding, until finally he put the seed in my mouth I tried to spit it out but instead he kissed me. Again! Then I was forced to swallow the seed. Then he walked away like it was no big deal. But it was to me. So I extended my right arm, and slapped him on the cheek. 

....silence..... -------------- 

Kokoro: How was it??? Good? bad? R&R!!!! 

koenma: How come I'm not in this chapter? 

Kokoro: Dun wrry, you'll be in the next, or the one after that. ^-^ 

koenma: -.- 


	3. the name

**death in makai**

**youko's pov**

I gave her the seed, it was the seed of death, it meant that she would _have_to stay here. She just looked at the seed and then at me, then back to the seed. This was going to get really annoying. So, i stuffed the seed in her mouth,then i had no idea what i did, i just kissed her. At first it was for her to swallow but i felt myself enjoying it..a little. I broke my self from her beofre my instincts took over and walked away. Before I could even get to my lair she hit, my own hostage hit me. How airheaded can you get? 

"Why did you do that for onna?" I asked, very coldly, just so she can realize what she did. 

She put her hands to her chest, she was scared I could smell it. 

She was brave enough to stutter somethign out,"Well, it's very rude to kiss a girl without thier permission!" 

I had to admit, I was startled, it's enough courage that she slapped me but to actually talk back. That was more than enough. 

"Listen onna, I suggest you lose some of your courage, because your not leaving here, and your not going back to that place, so as far as this conversation is going, your going to live here and stay here." 

"Well, what are you going to do with me?" 

Again with the questions, are hostages really suppoes to be this annoying? 

"I won't do anything, except starving you for three days, that would be enough." 

"....." 

"Your bed's over there," I pointed a slab on rock with nothing but a ragged cloth on it."and if you mange to get out the youkais will smell the sceant from the seed in your stohmach and believe me, they WILL try to get it out of you." 

I heard her gulp. Thta was my cue to leave her be. 

---1 day later----- 

I came back from hunting and I saw her playing with some weeds. I thought this was also dumb of her. Didn't she know I could control plants? O well, I'll have a little fun. I moved my hands a little and the weeds shot up and gave her a scratch on the cheek. She yelped and fell on her back. Then looked staright at me. I smirked and went off to eat my dinner. She galred. 

"Why are you so mean?" She asked while I ate. Trying to clog up that scratch of hers. 

"Because that's the way I am." I said coldly. 

"It's no wonder kur-kun was your only friend." I almost choked on my food. Then I looked straight at her. 

"By Kur-kun, you mean Koronue?" 

She smiled, for the first time she smiled. "Yup!! He was my ex. But now were friends!" 

_"Now were friends?"_ What was she talking about?! Koronue's dead and she knows it. And how come koronue said he dated a deity? 

"Yup! which reminds me, how is he???" 

That was it, I slammed her against the wall just like the way I did before."Don't you ever ask that again!!" I yelled i didn't even know my own voice. "You know well that he's dead!" 

It looked like what i said was going to make her cry, she broke from me, I let her. She ran out to cry. At first I started to think she was playing with me. Then I realized that she was crying for a while now. I went out to her she was sobbing. Her knees were close to her chest. 

She actually said something,"I'm....sorry. It's just, even though it didn't seem like it. Koronue and I were close. And.. if reikai had something to do with his death,,,,,you can punish me." 

I was thinking about what she said. If what she said was true...if she really did date "kur-chan" if she eally didn't know about the assaination.... I felt her hug my arms. I guessed it was a unconscienced thing to do because she just kept staring ahead of her. The blood red sunset. 

She started again,"To think I would cry over koronue, to think I would cry over one person. I wonder, If reikai would be slaughered, just like your troops"She turned to me,"It would be very sad." 

I stared at her. Then pushed her off. She only stayed here for one day, and she was already getting to me. I got up and she sat down. 

"hey," I began, I didn't even know what I was going to say,"it's..it's not your fault." 

She looked at me. What was I saying?! 

I began again "If what you say is true. It's that brat's fault." I turned to her."Come one, let's put medicene on that scratch." 

I went inside, she followed after a good five min. As i put herbs on her cheek I asked,"What your name?" 

She looked at me. her lilac eyes met mine. Until I sadi almost stuttered, "So I can write on the randsom note" Ransom note?! I think I'm going mad. 

She smiled at me and chirped,"Botan!" 

What, does she think were friends now?! I pushed her. "Then go to sleep botan, You still won't get any food." 

"Of course!! Youko chan!" 

I stopped dead in my tracks. What did she call me!?!?!? I turned around to yell at her. She was sleeping. On that stupid rock. I left. Regreting everything i ever did that day. 

------------------ 

aik0h: how was it?!!??! R&R!!! plz! 


	4. the hot spring

**death in makai**

------------ 

**botan's POV**

I woke up the next morning, thinking about it. My first kiss was Youko and I dateed Korounue. It's like running before walking, but, coming to think about it....Korounue never really kissed me before... 

I snapped out of my thoughts and said, "I _really_ need to take a shower." 

Then I out of no reason I thought of my little name for youko, "Youko chan" I thought it was quite cute, but I really need to remember that this is the guy who took my hostage. It's so hard though! I feel like i'm having a puppy love crush. Thats all it is thouygh, a crush. Not a true love or something. 

Snappig again to reality I said,"I'm going to go find a hot spring or something. After all since I'm in Youko chan's territory I'll be fine!" 

I let my voice go down a little and I went in search for my bath. As long as Youko chan doesn't catch me right? I'll be in and out in a jiffy. 

I wondered into a large area and in it was a HUGE hot spring. It looked like it was half-way divided with a huge rock. So I won't have to worry about peekers. I took off my clothes and walked in the water. I swam around a little then rinsed myself. The water was so nice and clean. I decided to swim backward a little when I struked a back. Was it an imposter, a peeker, a monkey?! I am scrared now. So i decided to strike out my right hand and strike! 

"What are you doing now onna?" said a voice that i knew and wished that I didn't know too well. 

I was afraid but I took a peek. Yups. There was youko with a serious expression I kind of runined it because my right hand was stuck to his left cheek. 

He began again,"Answer me onna, WHAT are you doing here?!" 

I began,"A girl HAS to take a bath! I don't want to be dirty," 

"Listen onna, you are to stay in the cave. I did NOT give you permission." 

"But, Youko..chan." 

"Don't you ever call me that!" 

I couldn't help it, I started to cry, I guess I wasn't at used to people yelling at me. Besides Koenma, but still...being yelled at youko chan hurts a lot more...Then I noticed something, we were both naked! 

"b..b..ba.." 

"What!? do you need to say something else onna?!" 

"Bak..BAKA HENTAI!!!!" I extended my right arm again and I hit so hard that when I opened my eyes Youko Chan flew back to the rock. 

He got up and shrugged then said,"I should be the one saying that!!! You're the one that interupted me!!!" 

"And your the one who saw me!!" I yelled back. 

"Women!" He said that to probably mock me. 

"Men!!!" I yelled back. 

"I demand you go back to the cave!!" 

"Fine!" I went to pick up my clothes shot one final glare at him and then left....problem is, I have no idea where i'm going. Anywhere from him. 

---at Reikai--------- 

**third person's POV**

Koenma screamed,"Darn it!!! My best Deity is gone and that stupid Youko took her away!!!" 

Orge said,"Koenma, are you jealous." 

"Don't be a fool, you know well I look at botan as an older sister, she's always looking out for me. Now....IT IS MY TURN!!!!!!" waves splashed around in the background as baby koenma stood on his desk. 

Orge sweatdropped,"He's still the same...." 

---back to botan!!---- 

**botan's POV**

It wasn't a while before i had my clothes on, but as I was walking I soon realized...I'M LOST! WHERE AM I?!?!?!?!I was panicking. I started to cry, I wanted someone to save I thought of the first name I could yell out. Something grabbed my mouth and it didn't feel like Youko chan's hand.... 

-------------------------------- 

aik0h: eeeks....srry it's so short. I'll do another chappie real sonn okayz?! okay. o BTW. I want to thank: 

eunc: thank you!!! Your review was very entertaining! ^_^ my first long review!!! ^0^ 

krazed kitsune: I updated!! ^0^ yay.... 

mistress katana: I like your name! XD dun wrry the rest won't be in bold anymore. ^-^ 

leiko sagatori: Yes.. I have very bad spelling errors...I couldn't spell to save my life XD and I will keep going!! ^0^ 

yusuke: yups!! I will. and everybody should love kuramaxbotan!!!! ^_______^ 


	5. the black shadow

**death in makai**

lady nightshade: arigato!!! 

enoc: hehehehe. Well enoc, I'll include hiei in this chapter or the next. if I do put it in the next have fun torturing hiei ^-^. Anywho, Botan will make sure you won't kidnap youko ^0^ 

**yuoko's POV**

After that last couple of seconds after my encounter with onna, I felt guilty in a way. damn it!!! how can a spoiled little brat make me feel guilty?!!?! I'm the victim here...I looked around and decided to go back to the cave to give the onna a lecture. That would cheer me up. 

I dashed to the cave and found it empty. I looked around and fugured she tried to run away, too bad for her, about the seed and all... Then it hit me. SHE'S MY HOSTAGE! I sprung up and ran. 

I looked everywhere, but she was nowhere to be found. May be she went outside my territry, but, could she really be that dumb? I thought of that later, is reikai gets her back then he would have to steal another hastage. The next hostage could be as worst as her!!! 

Then I felt it, her sceant, I was right. She did leave the territory and some youkai was trying to get the seed out of her. I ran to her scent, I could see something ahead. It was her. Some baka youkai was holding her mouth and sniffing her stomach. She apearntly took it as a perverted action. 

"Maka Betai!!!" I heard her yell. Even at the face of danger she still remains her "happy" self. 

"Stay stil!!" the youkai oredered. For some reason, I was mad. I was angry. I didn't know how I could control it. SO, I ran up to him and grabbed his neck. I looked at the onna. She startled but she smiled happily...smiled at me. 

I looked back at the youkai and said,"If you so dare touch her I will kill you..." 

"What is she?" the youkai began, "You mate?" he started laughing like an idiot. I crushed my hands together and blood spurt out. 

I looked at his headless body, then to the onna. She looked scared, drips of the blodd ran from her face.i, was my self, was drenched. 

"Let's go Botan, thanks to you I need to go back to take a bath." I said. 

"You..." She began. 

"What now?!" I said. 

She smiled again,"You called me by my name!!!" 

I looked at her, she looked like she was about to hug me. She knew better though. 

"Your happy over that?" 

"Mmm hm!!! i'm veru happy,Youko chan." 

"Stop calling my that!" 

"But it's so cute!!!" 

"A man does not want to be called cute." 

"Your no fun." she turned back at me. 

"What." 

"Thank you. Youko chan" she said. There was that smile again. That stupid smile. I didn't really know what happened. I took her hand in mine and dragged her home. I wanted to forget this day, but, then again, I really wouldn't either... 

---2 days later---- 

"wah!!!! I'm so hungry!!! I alreay did three days!! Can I eat now?!!?!?" Botan yelled to me. 

I smirked, I love torturing her. I said,"You went to the spring without me permission remeber? That's going to cost you one day." 

"What I-" 

I cut her off,"AND I saved you from a youkai." 

"Well I-" 

"AND I was grateful enough to wash your clothes and gave you one of my pold mones." 

"You only gave me the top!!!" 

"It's a long top you can wear it as a dress." 

"Nya!! That leads to another three days!!!!" 

"I poked her with stick I was playing with and said,"That's what you get." 

"Your so mean!!!" 

"The world is mean," I gave her a cold stare. She glared at me then went to the hole on the wall or a window if you prefer. I smirked, I love it when I win. 

"She stared outside the window then suddemly yelled,"What is that?!" 

I got up and ran to the window "What is it onna?" I asked. 

She poked me on the nose,"Not unitll you call me "Botan"" 

For once I let down my pride "What is it _botan_?" 

She giggled happily "That!!!" She pointed to a black thing coming toward us. 

"Oh crap...Botan, duck!!!" 

I grabbed her back and pulled her down. The black figure jumped through the window and landed at a rougfh landing. 

"Kitsune!!! Hide me, NOW!" The figure spoke. 

"Just as I figured "Hiei" I began,"What are you doing here?" 

Hiei answered,"Damn it Kitsune!!! She's coming!!! I am going to kill you if you don't hide me!!!!" 

I looked at Botan she seemed utterly confused..as always. I signed and Told hiei to hide behind botan's rock. Then I told botan to stand in front of the closet. 

"Oh, and kitsune," Hiei began. 

"What is it?" 

"I hear, the brat is looking for the deity you stole, And I also hear he's not the only one." 

I raised an eyebrown,"Who?" 

"It's-" 

We were soon interupted, a girl bursted through the front door, she looked about hiei's height. She had orange hair in pigtails, and had a couple of strads that were black that was in front of her face an obvious hanypu(half demon). Other than that she looked harmless. 

She began,"I'm so sorry, but have you seen hiei?" 

I could barely hear her. She turned and looked at botan, who was standing in front of the closet. She imediatly ran to it. My plan worked, she thinks hiei's in the closet now. 

She opened the closet and cried,"Nooooo he's not here!!!!" She was sobbing now. 

The baka onna said,"Oh don't worry, I know where he is." 

Kusou onna!!! why did you say that!?!??! Ergh...she's too nice for her own good...... 

"Really?!!??!"The girl said. 

"Yea, but first, why do you need him?" 

"Oh..because he's my fiance!!!" 

"Am not!!!" Yelled hiei behind the rock. Bad move. 

The girl imediatly jumped up and ran toward the rock. "Hiei!!!" She yelled she was huggung him by the beck. He was not pleases. 

"No! No! No!" Hiei screamed,"Damn it, Kitsune, women are trouble." 

"You can say that again." I said. I felt Botan hit me on the head 

"Hiei kun!!! I love you!"The girl said. 

"And I don't!!!" hiei yelled back. 

The girl turned to me and Botan,"Konnichiwa!!! I'm Aiko!!" 

"Uh..hi" Botan stuutered. 

Hiei started again,"I don't get this, I saved you LAST year from a band of youkais, you show up a year AFTER wanting to marry me.. why!?" 

"Beacuse....." Aiko explained... 

----- 

kokoro: Hope you enjoyed this chappie! WHy is aiko after hiei?! WHat's the true reason?! I know! Buit you have to check in for next chappie!!!! 

hiei: hey, why do I have all these bakas chasing me?! 

aiko: there there hiei, I thoguht it would add humor!! aiko will only stay here for three chappies, I promise. 

hiei: why me? 

aiko: 'cause he's so kawaii!!! don't you pplz think so???? 


	6. the flashback

**Kokoro: just wanted to give a thankz to these pplz: **

Xx Kuronue xX : Srry is i didn't get your name right... Anywho!!! Srry1!! I think Kuronue i s kwawii too!!! They don't show him enough in yyh..haha. So i'll spell his name right next time....because there will be a next time ^_~. hehe. 

sestine: thank you!! and im going to update real soon. Because I did!!! *points to chappie* hehe. 

eunc and rei: Yea well, i thought it was intresting to add humor in it!! Plus i had to save hiei from something....But in the end i just gave him another fan girl to worry about ^-^ 

kokoor: now...ON WITH THE STORY!!! 

----- 

**third person's POV**

Kurama listened. 

Botan sat down and stared. 

Hiei covered his ears. 

Aiko began..... 

---Aiko's Flashback---- 

Hiei was jumping tree to tree. As usual MAkai seemed boring and if you kill Youkais that was a good thing(to reikai that is)He was going on to his 15th tree when he heard a yell. 

Hiei peared down and saw a girl in what seemed to be a makai school uniform(A/N: how do you think they learn to speak???) running and screaming. At first Hiei didn't know what she was screaming about. Then he saw a couple of "C" class thugs shase after her. 

Being bored, Hiei signed and went to help the girl. After he had beatened up the thugs(A/N: I can't write fight scenes...I totally suck at them -.-)he turned around at the girl and realized she was a hanyou. 

hiei said,"What are you doing here? Hanyous are smart enough to know not to cross this area." 

The hanyou stood up and said,"Konnichiwa!!!! Thank you for saving me, your help wasn't exactly needed though...." 

"Is screamiong you way out of things?" 

"Dopn't be sarcastic!!! I, Hanajima Aiko, am a thief. I just needed to liure those theieves in my trap and i'll be all good!!" she held out a thimbs up sign. 

Hiei swaetdropped and looked behind her. There, was a pit. With leaves covering it. The most pathetic thing he had ever seen. 

hiei began,"That's a pathetic trap...." 

"Yea well....i'm on low budget!" 

"I know a theif whose better than you. Ja." Hiei was about to leave when... 

"Don't you want your ice gem back???" 

Hiei stopped dead in his tracks, felt his neack. He felt no string or anything so he turned around and there it was. She looking at hiei swinging her the necklace tauntingly. 

"How did you get that?!" 

"I took it off your neck." 

"How?!" 

She put her index finger to her mouth "It's a seacret." She winked. 

Hiei hated the fact that she got it from him. He ran over and snacthed it from her hands. 

"Hey," She began,"Can I have it?" 

"No." 

"How about a deal?" 

"No." 

"OPkay, Since I don't even know your name how about this?" 

"Did you hear me I said-" 

"If I ever get to see you next year, like run into you or something, I keep the necklace." 

Hiei thought. It would be quite stupid if he said yes. There were many chances he would bump into her so he said,"AND you have to get me to marry you." 

"What!?" 

"I doubt you'll ever make that happen." Then hiei jumped off. 

"Wait what's your name!?!?!?!?!" 

hiei stopped and turned around,"Hiei." 

"That's it? No last name?" 

Hiei signed and jumped off. 

---end of aiko's flashback---- 

"...and that's how this all began!" Aiko said happily. 

Hiei yelled,"All taht for my necklace!?!?" 

Aiko smirked at Hiei and said,"When I want something, I want it now. You should know that youko- eh????" 

Botan and Youko were sitting at his table drinking tea. 

Youko said,"This is good." 

"SO I deserve only two days without food." Botan said then sipped her tea. 

"Fine."Youko said. 

"Are you even listening to me?!!?!?" Aiko yelled. 

"You took a while to finish so we deciced to have some tea."Youko said. 

"Actually,"Botan said,"I had some tea and you just came up saying 'Give me a cup onna'." 

Hiei said,"WHy me...." 

Botan perked up,"Why don't we all take a walk? It must be very hot today." 

"You forget it's _always_ hot in makai." Youko said. 

Botan yelled,"Your so mean!!!!" 

Aiko piped,"I'll go!!!" AIko got off hiei and ran out the door. 

"Wait for me!!!" Botan said as she ran out the door also. 

Hiei rejoiced,"Yes!!!" 

Youko said,"You know, it's mainly your fault she's chasing you." 

"I didn't think she could find me." 

"How did she find you?" 

"Akmi, I don't even know. I walk around and I see this girl reach out from a bush and hug me...." 

Youko couldn't help but laugh. 

"Shut up!!!" Hiei yelled. 

"Sorry, But it's really funny how woman are these days..." 

"How so?" 

"Well, the deity as you can see. She doesn't even act like she's a hostage." 

"That's what you get for being easy." 

"What abotu you? I didn't see you fight her off. Considering how powerful you are compared to her." 

"...Shut up..." 

"Whatever." 

---at the walking sequence----- 

Botan and Aiko were walking around on the Youko's territory. 

Aiko was the first to speak,"Hey, what are you doing at Youko's place." 

Botan giggled and said,"I'm Youko chan's hostage." 

"Oh 'cause you don't seem like a hos- WHAt did you call him!?!?!?" 

Botan laughed,"Youko chan!" 

Aiko was laughing too."Oh...my god, I never saw the day...hahahahhahahhahahha" 

Botan joined the laugh. That they soon realized they were heading outside the territory.... 

------------ 

kokoro: *gasp* what will happen next!?!??! who knows..oh yea..I DO!!! bwahahahhaha any who, R&R!!!! ^______^ 

hiei: T_T 

kokoro: What's wrong? 

Hiei: I have baka fan grls after me T_T 

Kokoro:*pats hiei on back* there there. Kurama has it worst than you, you know. 

kurama: yea well.... 

botan:*grabs kurama* he's mine! 

kokoro: haha. A bit of random 


	7. the talk

**death in makai**

**kokoro: hey pplz!!! want to say thanks to: **

Ladynightshade: hehe. i only put aiko in there for humor. this is probably the last chapter she'll be in XD 

yusuke: human kurama isn't in this time. :p O well. 

xxx-kuronue-xxx: i have the yu yu hakusho movie toooo. It's my favorite movie. Too bad Kuronue was evil in it though..... 

eunc and rei: I'll try to put more hiei in it just because he's so kawaii!!! You can just call me "kokoro" (i sound like a frog XD) 

Setine: ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I don't know harry potter really well...... :p 

kokoro: anywho...back to the story!!!! 

---------- 

**botan's POV**

Okay...There Aiko and I was. Surrounded by youkais. Kami, I really wanted to scream but Aiko put her hand over my mouth shakeing her head "no". Just like at the hot springs I wanted to scream the first name that came to mind...Youko.... 

---back to our heroes....----- 

Youko said,"are you sure you want to go through with this hiei?" 

Hiei gulped and raised out his hand. 

youko smirked. 

Hiei chose.... 

"Damn it!!!"Hiei screamed. 

"Haha. You got the old maid." 

"You seemed tough."Hiei shuffled the cards."How about a game of 13?" 

"Fine with me." 

---..eh....back to botan....------ 

Aiko started to whisper something ot me,"If we make the slightest movement or noise these youkais _will_ try to kill us, and i'm not kidding." 

I whisperred back,"Why aren't they attacking us now?" 

"Well...it might be hard to see but these youkai's are blind. They are really smart though. They know a sound of a rock or leaf. So we can't fake our way out of here." 

"Ergh...."I looked down to my feet. There, was a spider on it. If might of guessed I hated spiders...I screamded. 

"Botan!!!" I heard Aiko yell. 

I did what I thought I could do. I summouned my oar,but failed to do so. I didn't eat in three days. I'm so hungry.....I nearly collasped if Aiko didn't yell to me again. I looked at her. She was fighting all the youkais but thgey kept on coming.I realized none were coming to me.That's because Aiko was the center of the noise. With the hitting and all. Then she got knocked out by another youkai. They were all coming after her. So I took of my sandal. They knew about the diffrent noises right? So I tied a rock against my sandal to make up for the weight. Then I threw it. It worked, all of the youkais ran. 

I picked up Aiko and put her on my back. Out of all the things I wanted to do, take a walk.... 

--back to youko------ 

**Youko's POV**

"ha!" Hiei said as he out down a two of hearts. He was now down to one card and I to four. I smirked and put down four of fives. I won. 

"Your the worst card player I have ever met Hiei." I said. 

He glared at me. Then I sniffed the air. Botan was coming back, I shrugged. I went outside anyways. Hiei followed. 

I gaped. Botan was walkign very weakly with Aiko on her back. I ran to her. 

"What happened?!" I yelled. 

She looked at me."We were attacked by youkais...Aiko got knocked out by them and I threw my sandal and lured them away." Botan said. 

She awalys said everything so readily and easily. I looked at her feet. At least she was telling the truth. I saw Hiei at the corner of my eye. He was seacretly glaring at Aiko. 

---2 hours later.------ 

AIko woked up she yawned at looked at everybody. Hiei was about to explode...Actually. He did. 

"What were you thinking?!" he yelled. "I thought you were a low "b" class. You could've handled those youkais alone! WHy did you fake it!?" 

"But i-"AIko began. 

"Don't play a fool. Who sent you and why?" 

I looked at Hiei. Kami I have never seen him act this way before. I looked over at botan. She was about to protest but I shook my head "no". 

"Well?!" Hiie yelled,"I want an answer!" 

"I was sent by Koenma!" Aiko blurted. She covered her mouth, looked at Botan, then ran out. Hiei growled and followed. 

"You know..." Botan began. 

I looked at her. 

"She could've had the chance to capture me anytime, but, she never really did. Plus, those youkais were really strong. I don't think she was faking it." Botan turned and smiled at me. It wasn't really one of her perky smiles. Just a sad one... 

"I pity her." SHe said again. 

I huffed at her."She almost got you killed." I said. 

"You know, there was one thing that kept in my mind." She stared at me again. "Youko-chan would save me. Youko-chan will be here." 

"Tch. I can't watch over you all the time." I turned and left to my room. Feeling half guilty. 

--where Aiko is----- 

**Third person's POV**

Aiko sat down. Hiei sat too. 

"Now, tell me everything." Hiei said. 

"Koenma sent me." 

"I know that! WHy!?" 

"He heard about me looking for you. He knew you were friends with Youko. He knew you would run to him. SO he sent me." 

"Why didn't you capture her." 

Aiko turned to Hiei,"because, it would make a person very sad." 

"Isn't Koenma sad?" 

"Yes...he is. If you think about it though. She belongs here more than there." 

"How so?" 

"When Koenma looks at her, he thinks her as a sister. When Youko looks at her...." 

"What?" 

AIko put her finger to her mouth,"It's a secreat." She winked. 

"Tell me." 

"Pat attention more Hiei. Your jagan eye can't show you anything." 

"hm?" 

"Anywho!!! I got to go! I have my own fiance to go to." 

"EH????" 

"What? I only said I was your finace to get onto the house." She shrugged. 

"Chi." 

Aiko smiled. Then was about to leave when she said,"Oh! I took your necklace by yanking it off. The string is really loose! Fix it!" She laughed then turned and said,"You really need to tell Youko who else is after Botan." 

Hiei looked at AIko. 

"Ja bye bye!!!" Aiko said. then ran off. 

Hiei shrugged. Then took out his necklace. She was right. He started to tightned it. Then he though._'i'm getting soft. I just made myself another "friend"_ Hiei left. 

--With Botan and Youko!!!------ 

Botan ate her heart out. Youko watched. 

"Don't get this wrong! I'm only giving you food because you saved Aiko!" Youko yelled. 

Botan ate her last scrape of food and then looked at Youko,"Thank you Youko chan!" She said happily. 

Youko looked at her. She looked back. She happily said,"I'm going to bed now." She cleaned up the plates and left. 

Youko watched her leave. Then went outside. 

"Kitsune." 

"Hello Hiei" Youko said. 

Hiei jumped from the tree. 

Youko said,"How'd the talk go." 

"Fine." 

"So...you tried to tell me something the first time you got here. What was it?" 

"Someone's after the deity." 

"And that person was Aiko." 

"Wrong...." 

"Then who was it?" 

"...Kuronue." 

---- 

kokoro: bwahahahahaahaahhha!!!! Don't we all jsut LOVE cliffhangers???? okayz. Ja bye bye!!!! 


	8. the argument

**death in makai **

thank you pplz: 

xxx-kuronue-xxx: i know!! poor kuronue... 

eunc and rei: the reason why it's cut off is beacuse you did the lemon face thingy. It's html. ^-^ Dun worry eunc, you can have Hiei back after this chappie. ^______^ 

Setine: *throws confetti in air* yay!!! congrats!!! your my 20th review!!! ^-^ 

dragonblade: thank you! thank you! thank you! ^_____^ 

kokoro: back to youko 

----------- 

**youko's POV**

I stared at Hiei for a while then manged to say,"Kuronue's dead.." I realized how stupid I sounded but I didn't really care. 

"He was, until Koenma brought him back to life." Hiei said. 

"Is Koenma really that desprate?" 

"Your forgetting the fact that the deity is the brat's "favorite" he'll risk it all." 

"Why Kuronue?" I asked, even though I knew the reason. 

"Think Kitsune, Kuronue dated the deity,Kuronue clearly still cares about her. So, what do you think his end of the deal is?" With that, Hiei jumped to the trees. Leaving me startled. Then he said,"I suggest you ask you little deity." 

I ran after that. I needed an explanation.I didn't know why, but I wanted to know. I wanted to know what happened between her and him. I ran through the front door. She looked up at what she was doing, startled. 

I huffed really loudly, she kept on staring and was about to go back to what ever she was doing. Until, I managed to say,"What, happened. Between you and Kuronue." 

"We dated and broke up." She said calmly. 

"Tell me the truth onna!" I didn't recongnize my own voice. 

She looked at me again, thenstuttered,"Koenma found out and forbidded me to go out with him. Then thats how it ended..." 

She looked confused, I didn't blame her. In a way I was too. She helped me sit down. Then she offered me some tea. I looked at her. Her face was full of concerned or somewhat pity. I didn't know what to pity about. 

"Botan," I said,"Do you really think someone else killed my crew?" 

She looked at me, then at her own cup of tea. "It's a possibitly," She said. "But, killingisn't our thing. Considering it would mean more paper work for us." She smiled and laughed. 

I looked at her. She was always so happy. She couldn't stay serious for even a second. Even though she was a hostage. 

"You're" I began,"You're something else. You know that?" 

She looked startled at what I said. I knew, I was startled too. She quickly turned around, I knew she was blushing. I smiled, just so she couldn't see. 

She shrugged and said," and you're, cute!" She smiled. I gawked at her. 

"What did I tell you about men and cute?" I asked her. 

She smiled and rubbed my ears like I was some sort of dog."I meant that your ears are cute." 

I stared at her, she beamed one last smile and went to her rock. I sat there for a while. I rubbed my ears. She was really something else. 

--Next day----- 

**Botan's POV**

I giggled. I had no idea what happened yesterday. Even so, I was so happy to get it out of my system. I finally said it,"Your ears are cute" I smiled and got up to eat something. I found him in the so called kitchen. It was basically a fire in the middle, a whole in the cieling and a rock to eat on. I signed. He looked at me and offered me some meat. 

I signed again and said,"Don't you vegrtables?" 

He looked at me and handed me some plats. Oh yea, he's a Kitsune youkai, of course he eats platns. I sat down and ate with him. Everythin was quiet, I didn't like it. 

So I perked up and said,"Say, when are you oing to let me out of here?" 

"Until rekai gives into my demands." He said calmly. 

I frowned but then smiled and said,"You know, for some reason, I don't feel homesick at all." 

He stopped eating and looked at me. I continued,"I mean, sure I miss Ayame and Koenma and all...but, I feel safe here. It's funny huh? I mean, I am a hostage." 

He kept on looking at me until I said,"What? Do I have something on my face?" 

He looked back to his food and said,"I want to show you something." He got up and took my hand. He led me into a room that had old blood stains on the walls. Stains where bodies once have been. I covererd my mouth. I was scared. 

"This, is where I found my crew."he said. I looked at him, he looked at me,"...and where I found Kuronue." 

"Oh my god, you must be so sad." 

"I wasn't as close to the crew. So I don't really mind them. It's just Kuronue that I was depressed about, but that's all over. Until reikai gives in I can pass on." 

"Don't be a fool!" I yelled he didn't change his expression. So I yelled again,"Kuronue and your own men were amoung the blood lust!!! Money and fame cannot pay for it!" 

"So what do you want me to do!?" He yelled at me. 

I was startled so I just said softly,"Revenge won't do any good." 

"So what will!?" 

"What's done is done. There's know way you can change the fact that the're dead!" 

"You reikai people are all the same, heartless." 

"You should be the one to talk!" 

"AT least I didn't murder you men!" 

"No, only a couple hundred!" 

"That's because thewy were in my way!" 

"That's called loyalty! Try it!" 

"Only if I want to be a dog(A/N: or an inu!!)!!" 

"You are one!" 

"A kitsune!(A/N: or a fox!)!! I'm a Kitsune! Your a heartless cat!" 

Why a cat??!?! I was so mad I slapped him but he stopped me right hand. Then in came my left. Then I yelled,"Your so stupid! I can't believe I'm even in love with you!!!"(A/N:duh duh duh) 

I realized what I said then looked at him. He was startled too. I had tears in my eyes,but I didn't stop them. I ran outside. I couldn't care less about youkais now. I didn't care anymore. I wanted to get away from him and that place. 

I started to run into the woods when I bumped into somthing. I rubbed my eyes and looked up. The figure looked back at me. 

I manged to stutter out,"Kuronue?" 

----------- 

**Youko's POV**

I sat there for a while. Looking back at what's happened. SHe was only feeling pity for me....i hated that. I hated people who pitied me. Then I looked back to when she told me she loved me. Noone had ever told me that before. I had no idea what to react to it. I looked at the room. I have decided. I was going to return Botan to reikai. That's when I remembered. Kuronue...he's out there. Anger filled me again. I went in search for Botan anyways. 

I jumped up and followed her scent. Then, I smelled another scent..Kuronue. I ran faster. Then I finally caught up to them. I hid in the bushes. Watching.... 

I heard Botan say,"Why are you here? Youko chan said you were dead?" 

then kuronue said,"Youko chan? Don't you think your going overboard with the nicknames? Anyways, Koenma sent me. In return, I get your hand in marriage." 

Hiei was right, I hated that. 

Botan began to stutter,"Your going to marry me? Don't I get a say in this?" 

"Nope, it's all part of a deal. Plus, you don't mind? Do you?" 

She looked at the floor. I could tell she was remembering our little argument."Well, it's just...." 

Kuronue lifter her chin with the tip of his fingers."Or are you telling me you've fallen in love with someone else, let's say, Youko?" 

"No way! I could never fall in love with that jerk!!" 

Odd, a second ago she said she was inlove with me... 

"I see," Kuronue said. Then he looked Botan straight in the eye,"I think your lying." 

"No way!" 

I had enough of this. I walked out of the bushes all eyes were on me. 

"Nice to see you again."Kuronue said. 

"Same to you." I answered. I looked at Botan, then back at Kuronue. 

"From the looks of your face, I assume you already know the story" Kuronue said. 

"I knew it a long time ago." I answered. It was true, after all. Hiei told me. 

From the corner of my eye I could see Botan glaring st me. 

"Well, I could see your busy." Kuronue said. "I'll pick up my deity later." 

_His_ deity? Before I could say anything, he left. I started to leave to when Botan said,"ummmmm" 

"What?" I said harshly. 

"Um, why are you out here?" 

"Looking for you." 

"Why?" 

"So I could bring you back to reikai, but I guess I don't have to anymore." I started to leave when she grabbed my arm. I pushed her away. 

She stared at me. Then she smiled and said,"Are you jealous?" 

I gawked at her and simply said,"No." 

She started to laugh and said,"You are!!!" 

I looked at her and said,"Didn't you just hear me!?" 

She giggled and held my hand."Let's go back. I want to forget everything taht happened." 

"It'll be hard to do that." 

"I know, but since I already told you how I feel I feel much better." She started to run and she dragged me with her. 

"But you know."She stopped instatly alomst making me fall over."What do you think of me?" 

I looked at Botan. What did I think of her? She was certaintly active that's for sure. 

"You're.... I already told you." 

"Really?" 

"Yea, I already told you. You're something else." 

"But, what do you think? Do you hate me? Do you like me me?" She paused,"Do you love me?" 

I looked at her. She looked at me....What did I think of her??? 

-------- 

Kokoro: U hope you all enjoyed the chappie!!! I did anyways. This chapter has barely any humor in it. But there are at least a lot of romance scenes!!! ^0^ 


	9. the carrots

**death in makai**

**thank you: **

xxx-kuronue-xxx: T_T waaaaaah!!! i am!!!!! I put kuronue as the "bad guy" for a reason!!!! The reason isn't bad so dun worry!!! ^0^ 

eunc and rei: *raises hand* what's a tryst? *silence* yes, I am a complete airhead.... :p and proud of it!!!! ^0^ 

setine: thanks!!!! the face you do is cute, i do mine like this ^-^ okay that was random I know XD 

kokoro: anywho.... 

--------- 

Kuronue jumped from tree to tree. Everything was going to his plan. All he needed to do was go after Botan one last time and all will be set. 

"Bwahhahahhahahahha Kuronue your a smart one!!! Fear me!!!!" Kuronue realized what he said and slapped himself. God, he was dead for too long. 

(A/N: yes i know, that was sort of random....) 

-------- 

**Botan's POV**

I looked at Youko, he looked at away. I could tell he was having a hard time coming up for an answer. I didn't blame him. I was surprised when I asked that question myself. I decided to let him off easy. So I took his hand again and ran home with him confused. He was so cute like that. 

When we got to the cave I let go of his hand and went to the kitchen. I was so hungry, too many things happened today. The fight, and meeting Kuronue. What was up with that? Hand in marrige? I was confused... 

I got out a piece of wood and started to chop things on it. Youko probably sannped out of his "dream" because he was leaning on the doorway. 

"You cut unevenly." He said. 

"Well excuse me!" I said and went back to my cutting. 

He came up behind me and and put's his arms on mine. Like I was a puppet. He put his hands like on the the knife and cut. With my hands still on the rim.(A/N: awwwww can't you picture this??? how kawaii!!!!!) 

I started to blush. I probably looked like a tomatoe. I could tell he was smiling. Urgh....he just loved to torture me. For some reson, I didn't reisist. It went on like this for a while actually. Just cutting carrots.... 

He let go and said,"You get the point." 

I watched him leave. The question popped up in my mind again. What did he think of me? 

I finished up making my curry and called him if he wanted a bowl. Of course he didn't answer. Just went in and sat down. I pured him a bowl and myself. We ate in silence. I got tired of this and tried to strt a conversation. He would just make it end too quickly. I wondered if I made him mad in some way. My mind focused back on the argument. I didn't really blamed him. So I sucked up my pride. 

"I'm sorry." I said. 

He looked at me,"For what?" Hw asked. 

"For everything. I'm probably a burden to you. I mean, I did argue with you and...well..." 

"Your sorry," 

I looked at him. He seemed so heartless right about now. He didn't even looked at me in the face. 

"Look, what did I do to make you mad? A while ago you were teaching me to chop carrots!" I didn't really yell. Just startled. 

"How would you feel if your partnew just comes back to life wanting your hostage." 

"Well, you said..." 

"I made a mistake about everything" 

Okay, where'd that come from? "You haven't made a mistake about _everything_." 

"How is it you always do that?" 

"hm?" 

"You always look at the brighter things. Can't you see? There's no light here. No light in makai." 

"There's light." 

"Not hat sort of light you baka. The kind that you humans see. The kind that-" 

"You mean hope right? That's what I meant. there's hope. As long as people still live here, there's still hope." 

"We live here, becaused we're banded here. there's no hope. Just survival." 

"Really? Then how is it, you survive?" I didn't really know what I was saying. ut felt good to say it though. 

"Beacause...." 

"Beacuse, even though you deny it. You live because of hope. You live because you have hope." I smiled. 

He looked at me. For one, I saw him smile. Then he said,"Don't you need people to give you hope though?" 

He got me again, but I said,"But you do have hope then." 

"Who?" 

"Kuronue, Hiei, and me!" 

He looked a little shocked at the last one. I smiled. That's how I wanteed it to be. 

He looked the other way and said,"You asked me, how I felt about you...well..." 

He looked at me, smiling. I was startled by this. He said,"I really love you." 

That's all I needed I was happy. I felt like I could fly without my oar. 

"That why....I'm letting you back to Reikai." He said. 

..Time stood still..... 

------------ 

**Kokoro's speacial!!! behind the scenes of "Death In makai!!!!"**

Reader: Your just goin to leave us hanging??? 

kokoro: Hey I put a behind the scenes here to keep you busy for a while. 

--The first chappie----- 

Botan: Muahahahah they can't spill orange juice on a purple dress! 

Kokoro: You have a purple dress on!!! What makes you think of orange juice? 

Botan: I'm thirstsy..... 

Kurama: um... Did the donuts come in yet? 

kokoro: What happened to Youko? 

Kurama: He said something about wanting a new trailor. 

kokoro: what's wrong with his? 

Kurama: The girls keep crashing it down. 

kokoro: 0.o 

Botan: hey, aren't kurama and Youko one person? 

Kokoro: In the anime, yes. 

Yusuke: What's my motivation? 

Kokoro: Your not in this fic. 

Yusuke: I see how it is. 

Kokoro: eh? 

Yusuke: I've wasted enough time*puts on sunglasses* Keiko! Get me my agent. 

Keiko: First off, I AM your agent. 

Yusuke: Oh, get me some coffe. 

Keiko: Get it yourself. 

Yusuke: Who even hired you?! 

Keiko: You did baka. 

Koenma: I'm suppose to fall out of my chair? 

kokoro: almost, you almost fall out of your chair. 

Koenma: oh. 

Koenma: *does scene and falls out of chair* 

Kokoro: *slaps head* 

Koenma: owie............ 

kokoro: What's the use? 

Hiei: Onna! 

Kokoro: I'm the DIRECTOR so call me kokoro. 

Hiei: Just hide me! 

Kokoro: AIko doesn't come tilll chapter 5.....*looks through script* 

Hiei: Not her you- 

voice: Hiei!!!! 

------ 

Kokoro: Before I cont. I would like to thank Eunc and Rei for you long reviews!!! I'm so happy!!! SO everytime I do a behind the scenes I include a person from review(if I have the time) and this one is dedicated To eunc and rei. 

------ 

Voice: Hiei!!!! 

Hiei: Aw crap!!! 

Eunc: *hug hiei tightly* I missed you.... 

rei:*walks up* You just saw him half an hour ago. 

eunc: The longest 30 min. of my life. 

rei: -.- 

Kokoro:*flips through script* You can take him for now, I don't need him 'till chapter 5. 

eunc: Okay!!!*leaves with hiei* 

Hiei: I'll get you for this kokoro.... 

kokoro: eh.... 

rei: whatever, ja!!!*leaves with eunc* 

kokoro: that was random.... 

------------------ 

kokoro: in the next Behind the scens, I think i'll do Setine, then xx-kuronue-xx I only include people Who update recently, like, they update almost everytime. And those are the three people who have been reviwing the most. sooooooooooo 

--------------- 

**Back to real(well alomst) life: what will happen to Botan and YOuko?! Why is Youko doing this?!!?!? Why isn't Hiei in here?! well, Eunc took Hiei hostge...0.o Watever. **


	10. the plan

**death in makai**

**xxx-kuronue-xxx: hehe. That would be funny if you actually did make a story about that. Cosmo is so funny on that show! hehe. i liked taht episode. **

eunc and rei: *grabs hiei* gomen ne, but I might have to borrow him for this chapter! ^_^;;; hehe. 

setine: haha. I got this chappie up so your not on a cliffhanger anymore!!! ^0^ 

kokoro: On with the show!!!! 

------ 

**third person's POV**

Botan stared at Youko,"What?" She stuttered. 

Youko smiled then faced Botan completely. "You don't deserve this life, you would be better off in reikai." 

"But I don't want to-" 

"You have a life there, you need to stay there." 

"But I want to stay here with you. I like it here i-" 

"No Botan, when you first came here I **stole** a kiss from you, You hear that? Stole. Just like I steal from the brat(A/N: Koenma: Why must I always be called "brat"?!). You, don't deserve living this life." 

"I know, you stole two kisses." 

"Listen, you said, people needed other people for hope. I just don't want to lose mine." Youko looked at Botan dead in the eye. 

"I won't die though!" 

"You know how many people are after me?" 

"I don't care! I want to stay here." 

Youko hooked Botan over his shoulder and stood up."I'm taking you to kuronue now. You can't do anything about this." 

"I want to stay here! I don't care!" 

"But I do..." Youko jumped out of the house with Botan. It didn't take long for him to find Kuronue. 

"Morining youko, what do-"Youko mainly threw Botan at kuronue. 

"Take her." with that, Youko jumped away. 

Kuronue immediatle stood up. Sending Botan to the ground. 

"That hurts!" Botan yelled. 

"Noooooooo. This was not suppose to happen!" Kuronue yelled. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Damn that kitsune, too nice for his own good." 

"What are you saying!" 

Kuronue looked at Botan,"Look, Koenma's end of the deal was to get my life back. Not to marry you." 

"Then why-" 

"Because, if I get him jealous he'll admit his love to you and all that crappy romance stuff." 

"Listen I-" 

"Just to let you know, I only look at you as a little sister you know," 

"I-" 

"And I won't stand in you way-" 

"LET ME SPEAK DAMN IT!!!" 

"Never saw that side of you before...." 

"Do you have a plan or not?" 

"Eh?" 

"I want to stay with Youko chan, But, I just don't know how..." 

"That would've siund dramatic if it wasn't for the "Youko Chan" part." 

"Do you have a plan?" 

"You do know, my life will be on the line this way, Koenma's depending on me." 

"I'm a deity i'll find a way." 

"Okay then!" 

Kuronue and Botan shakes hands then Kuronue whispers something in Botan's ear.... 

-------- 

**Behind the scenes with Kokoro!!! **

guest star: setine!!! 

--chappie 9------ 

kokoro: how is it? It was really hard for the cast to act out this part..... 

setine: it's...good.... 

kokoro: something wrong? 

setine: nothiong...it's just...(A/N: srry if this part is ooc)*whams out mallet* YOU LEFT ME ON A CLIFF HANGER!!!! 

Kokoro: eeeks! That's for dramatic effects!!! 

Setine: *chases Kokoro* 

Kokoro: I didn't mean it!!1 *runs into deadend* 

setine: I suggest you start writing chapter 10...... 

Kokoro: sure...just don't kill me ..... T_T 

------------- 

Kokoro: i didn't know how to put setine in there. Gomen ne! So anywho, We'll rewind to when I wrote that chappie! 

------------- 

*scene with carrot chopping* 

Youko: you cut unevenly. 

botan: well excu- ow!!! I cut my finger!! T_T 

Youko: told you. 

Kokoor:*flips through script* i didn't write that.... 

Botan: T_T 

*scene again!* 

Youko: *warps arm arouund botan and tries to cut* 

youko: can't...cut carrot.... 

Botan: eh? 

Youko: I can't put my arms aound you and cut... 

botan: are you saying I'm fat!? 

yuoko: more likely. 

Kuronue: bad move. 

WHAM! 

botan:*standiong over youko with her fists balled up* 

Youko: X.x 

kokoro: eh...cut.... 0.o 

*scene with eating curry* 

Youko:*takes sip of curry the coughs it out* what...did you put in herr!!?!?!?! 

Botan: Are you saying it's bad?! 

Youko: It's horrible 

WHAm 

kuronue: You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut. 

kokoro: At least we see the diffrence between Youko and kurama.... 

Botan: I can't workl with you!*get's out* 

Youko:*runs after Botan* All I said was the truth! Are you litsening to me!? 

kokoro: eh....now what? 

kuronue: how should I know, I'll give them three days before they come back. 

kokoro: o well. 

---------- 

kokoro: if you can read I included Setine after the chappie was done. Next up is xxx-kitsune-xx then I'll be dun!!! ^_^ 

----------- 

**kokoro: what will happen next!? What is kuronue's plan!? You'll see in chapter 11!!!! Luv you all!!! **


	11. the setup

**kokoro: hehe. arigato pplz for reviewing my ficcie!!! We should all learn to enjoy and love kuramaXbotan ficcies. There are just not enoguh of them!!! T_T sooooooooo i'm going to probably after this ficcie make another ficcie of kurama and botan!!! yay... anywho. They will probably only be like, three more chappies of this fic...so....yea..... 0.o **

thank you all: 

eunc and rei: *hiei tries to run away but Kokoro trips him and he falls.* hehe. get well soon rei! ^-^ anywho, Hiei will be staying here with me for a while, helping me with comments and such. ^_______^ and he can't kill me because I am one of those few gifted ppl who have the power of blackmail!!!!*hold hiei's ice gem* hehe. 

setine:*throws even more confetti in air* your my 30th review!!! First it was 20th now 30th!!! how do you do that??? hehe. 

TPanimefreak: *pats TPanimefreak* there, there. Botan can be scary sometimes but only sometimes!!! ^_^ 

kokoro: I am currently listening to "Eyes on me" by Fang Wong and I am feeling very happy!! 

hiei: you talk too much. 

kokoro: indeed I do. But! It keeps the readers enterianed!!! ^0^ 

hiei: no it doesn't, 

kokoro: *goes into corner and cries* T_T 

hiei: 0.o 

kokoro: *turns happy* to make me feel better, can you plz do the honors???? 

hiei:*sigh* on with the story...... 

kokoro: yay!!!! yay!!!! 

hiei: -.- 

------------- 

Kuronue jumped up into Youko's house. 

"Yo." Kuronue said. 

"What do you want?" Youko answered. 

"Awww, aren't you happy to see your friend alive?" 

"Whatever." 

"You know, I'm not going to marry her." 

"Why not?" 

"Because that was not my end of the deal. You still want her?" 

"No, she deserves better." 

"How so?" 

"I'm a thief, she's a deity." 

"So what makes you think she wants me?" 

"...whatever." 

Kuronue slammed the rock Youko was sitting on in half. "Erg!!! I hate this!! You just for once can't ackoledge your feelings for her!" 

"And what good will that do??? Suceed in putting me first, will only suceed in pushing her away!" 

"....you always seem to human...you know that? Your a youko, not a human." 

"Either way, she's my weakness, I'll only put her in danger." 

"Stop making excuses Youko, what do you really want? If you choose to stay away from her, you'll only suceed in killing her. Meet us by the Chi tree by sundown, if you come, she gets to stay with you, if you don't...she'll get her memory erased of you." 

Youko was about to protest but Kuronue dissapeared. What should he do..... 

--------------- 

** BEHIND THE SCENES WITH KOKORO!!!!!**

guest star: xxx-kuronue-xxx 

--chappie 7----- 

scene: hiei talks to aiko. 

Aiko: *sits down* 

hiei: *sits down but slips on rock* @&*$$%*@?!?!?!?! 

kokoro: what was that? 

aiko: *laughs really hard* 

scene: again 

hiei: *tries to get off rock but is stuck* aiko!!!! 

aiko: don't look at me!!! 

kuronue:*laughing his butt off* 

hiei: i'll get you back, just wait and see..... 

scene: Youko and hiei have talk 

youko: who? 

hiei:....kur- 

kuronue: *runs in scene and hides behind Youko* help me!!!! 

kokoro: for kami's sake!!! you ruined the scene!!!! 

hiei: heh...I told you i'll get him back... 

kokoro: eh????? 

xxx-kuronue-xxx: kuronuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeee!!!! 

kuronue: eep!!! 

xxx-kuronue-xxx: *huggles kuronue* i looooooooove you!!!! thanks Hiei for telling me where he was!!! 

kuronue: hiei!!! 

hiei: *smirking* 

xxx-kuronue-xxx: *hands kokoro camra* take our picture!!! 

kokoro: okayz!!! ^_____^ *takes picture.* 

hiei: kuronue wasn't smiling! 

kokro: awwwww. I got an idea. Kuronue, I need an answer to a very simple question. 

kuronue: what? 

kokoro: what is the last letter of the alphabet? 

kuronue: Z!!!*looks like he smiled* 

kokoro: *takes picture* that's a keeper. 

kuronue: you cheated!!! 

xxx-kuronue-xxx: ^0^ 

----------------- 

kokoro: hope you guys enjoyed this behind the scenes!!! ^________________^ 

hiei: *smirks* one of my evil moments. 

kokoro: heh....heh....i think i need to be more careful around you now... ^_^;;; 

-------------------- 

**kokoro: what will happen next chappie!?!?!? **

hiei: youko will- 

kokoro: *holds up ice gem* i'd shut up if i were you.... 

hiei: damn... 

kokoro: tune in next time!!!! 


	12. the last second

**death in makai **

woah!! i had more than three reviews!!!! XD : 

eunc and rei: hehe. i'm going to have to make this a long chappie because i'm done with all the backstage stuff :p it was fun though ^-^ 

Toki Mirage: 0.o okaaaaaaaay. thanx fir your review!!!! ^____^ 

xxx-kuronue-xxx: *pats xxx-kuronue-xxx on back* there there, you can call kurama a jerk if he doesn't go to the tree on time, you'll see on this chappie though ^0^ 

Setine: *claps* sugoi! sugoi! you going for number 40? ^_^ 

Lady Nightshade: thank you!!!!! ^_______^ 

kokoro: i was so happy that i had more than 5 reviews for this chappie!! ^-^ 

hiei: shows how bad you are. 

kokoro: *you want to- oh no.... 

hiei: what? lost your "inspiration" 

kokoro: heh...heh...don't kill me... 

hiei: *raises eyebrow* what did you do? 

kokoro: i dropeed your ice gem somewhere... 

*silence* 

hiei: you....what!?!?!? 

kokoro: eeks!!! *runs* 

hiei: for your sake you better find it before i find you!!! *runs after kokoro* 

kokoro: on with the story... T_T 

--------- 

**youko's POV**

What should I do....I didn't what I wanted anymore. She could stay there and be safe....or she could stay here with me, and be happy. Ergh....I hated this. Botan was right. If I didn't think about revenge I wouldn't have been in this mess...but, then I wouldn't have met Botan either... 

I walked along the cold grounds of my territory, I didn't know anymore. I want to keep her, yet, I want to let her go. What do I do now...I heard a rustle but paid no attention to it. I already knew who it was. Then a black shawdow jumped in front of me, Hiei. 

"What do you want?" I asked. 

"Are you going?" he questioned back. 

"It might be better if she just forgot about me. Botan will be safer that way..." 

"By the way she was kidnapped, I doubt it." 

"Yes, that was me. I won't do it again though." 

"Someone else might." 

I looked at Hiei, he really wanted me to go. "And who would?" 

"Someone." 

"Out of all the people than, why would they kidnap her?" 

"Pain, grudge, sport.....revenge." 

"Look Hiei, I'm not going." 

"Your pathetic." 

"Oh really? hm." I turned my back at him and leaned myself against a tree. 

"Yes. You seem human. The weak pathetic human race that we demons(A/N: youkais, nigen. I just switch off with the jap. and elg. thing ^-^) hunt." 

"That's what you get for spending time with them." 

"Then tell me." 

"What?" 

"Are you going to let her go? Does she get a say in this?" 

"No. She knows as well as I do that this is the right way." 

"Does she agree with you?" 

I became uneasy, since when did Hiei ask this many questions? "No. She doesn't" 

"Then she's more like a demon." 

"A demon wanna-be. Good job Hiei makies so much sense." 

"At least she follows her instinct. If your really the Youko Kurama. You wouldn't have done this." 

"People change Hiei." 

"The more they change the more they stay the same." 

I looked back to the tree. "That was the most stupid thing I have ever heard you say." 

"Aiko told it to me." 

"I see your friends with her now." 

"She's already engaged." 

"I see, invite me to the wedding." 

"What makes you think I'm invited." 

"What makes you think I'm saying that your invited?" 

"Off the topic." I felt Hiei's pressence died out. I looked back and started to head towrds home. 

I looked in the cave. Everything seemed so empty. I tried to place some plants here and there, but nothing felt right. I glanced over to that slab of rock, _her_ rock. I decided to lay on it. So many memories, it still smelled pf her scent. Did I want her to stay? Was I really becoming human? I glanced at the side of me. I saw her dress. The dress she was kidnapped in, it was hanging over a piece of string to dry. I walked up to it and toched it, then I took it and held it. I sniffed her scent again. Like sunrises, being a deity and flying everywhere I wasn't surprised she smelled like that. I hugged the dress tighter. I don't know why, I started to cry, the great thief Youko Kurama, was crying. Over what? A human. A human deity from spirit world. I suddenly realized. I wanted her, I wanted to sit there with her, I wanted to spend time with her, I wanted to know her...I wanted to be with her. (A/N: to all of those non-romantic lovers...and to those ppl who think this part is chessy...DO NOT READ ANYFURTHER!! HEAD BACK AND LEAVE!!!) I sprung up, I knbew what to do now. I didn't want another person stealing her. I stole her.(A/N: starnge way to put it huh?) She was my treasure. Noone else's. I ran out doing my best to get to the Chi tree....only 5 more min. until sundown... 

--------- 

**botan's POV**

My hands shook. I didn't know what to do if he didn't come. I looked at the right of me. Koenma stood there. I was so happy he agreed, but on one condition though, if he didn't come. I would have to go back to working with Koenma. If he did come, I get to stay in Makai, forever with Youko chan. Glancing at the left of me. I saw Kuronue laying on a branch. He glanced to the sun. 

"Five min. until sunrise..." He said. 

"How do you know?" I asked. 

"I'm a bat. I should know these things." 

"What does that have to do with anything?" 

"Well...I'm sorta nocturnal in a way." He stretched out his hands and yawned. 

Hiei popped up in front of me. "Well?" I asked. 

Hiei just walked over next to the tree and sat down. "He's confused, give him time." 

Kuronue jumped off the tree and right in front of Hiei. "Time?! We don't have time! Look there. You see that circle Botan is standing on?! Right at Sundown the tree collect energy from the loved ones by erasing memories of the love they had! So unless Youko get's here in like what? 3 min. She will lose her memory!!!" 

"Damn it! You think I'm not worried!" Hiei yelled back. 

"yes I do!!" 

I smiled at them then looked in back of me. The Chi Tree was right there. I used to love watching it from riding on my oar. Now here I am. My whole love life depends on this. I'm so scared.... 

I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Koenma(A/N: he's like, in his baby form ^-^;;;) "You don't have to go through this..." 

I smiled. "I trust Youko Chan will make it..." 

"Damn it!!! One min. left!!!!!" kuronue yelled. 

I felt like all hope was lost. Then I looked ahead of me, I saw something white coming my way. Oh my god...It was youko chan!! I feel so happy. I want to jump right off this circle and run to him. I know I can't though, because i'll be breaking my deal.. 

"He's too faraway...he won't make it!" Hiei said. 

"Thirty seconds..." Kuronue said. 

"Will he make it?" Koenma said. 

"I just said he was too far away..." Hiei mumbled. I tried not to listen to it. I just kept staing ahead of me. 

"Ten seconds..." Kuronue counted. 

"Youko!!!" I yelled. I didn't bother with the "chan" 

"Five... 

I wanted to stay here. He needed to come... 

"three...two... 

What's going to happen!? 

"one...." 

-------------------- 

**Kokoro: Don't you just love suspense?! **

Hiei: *wonks kokoro on head* shut up and keep looking. 

kokoro: i'm hear at Otaku central. Fanfic making number who knows what. and i'm looking for a very small ice gem T_T 

hiei: your fault. 

kokoro: your so mean!! can I at least say something to the readers!? 

hiei: *smirks* why should I let you? 

Kokoro: how did eunc survive with you? 

hiei: a answer i can't say. 

kokoro: you forget one thing!!! 

hiei: what? 

kokoro: this!! *drops smoke bomb on the floor and dissapears* 

hiei: what the hell!? 

--outside---- 

kokoro:*running* it won't take long till he finds me...*turns to readers* youko chan has only one second left!! can he make it?!?!?! eh...not likely....okay welp!! i really got to go!! and i need to find that ice gem before- 

hiei: found you!!! 

kokoro: eeks!!! 


	13. the word from our author

**kokoro: T_T waaaaah I won't be able to update for a WEEK!!!! **

hiei: tch. sereves you right. 

kokoro: but i wanna write!!! 

hiei: write on your trip 

kokoro: o yea....but i'll be busy drawing!!! 

hiei: baka. 

kokoro: indeed i am. 

hiei: -.- 

kokoro: anywho, i hope you can wait. can't you believe it?! no fanifcs for WEEK I AM GOING TO DIE!!! 

hiei: your overeacting 

kokoro: but i'll miss all those fanfics and updates!! T_T 

hiei: hn. 

kokoro: i'm srry hiei, i'm goinmg to have to call a baby sitter for you. 

hiei: why the hell do you have to do that!?!?!?!? 

kokoro: i don't want you to be home all by yourself.... 

hiei: hn. you can't make me. 

kokoro: OH by the way, *takes ice gem out of pocket* i found this under my bed!!! ^0^ 

hiie: how'd it get there?! 

kokoro: *already on airplane* bye hiei!!! i'll miss you all!!! *waves* ^_^ 

hiei: damn you!!! *runs after kokoro but is on feet* i'll get you!!!! 

kokoro: *waves to readers* untill next saturday!!! ^-^ 


	14. the gods of judgement

**death in makai **

kokoro: alright, i totally DOUBT anyone will review this, but o well!!! were going to wrap this up in one setting!!!! ^-^ 

hiei: baka. 

thank to you pplz: 

wildflower92490: eeks. now you'll hgate me even more now ^_^;;;; 

xxx-kuronue-xxx: i know!!! i was so sad to leave my comp for two freaking weeks T_T 

eunc and rei: i maneged to get a babysitter for hiei, i had to pay double becuase hiei broke her arm though... 

kokoro: and that's it! 

hiei: that's it?! 

kokoro: dun rub it in. anywho... 

hiei: let's end this story! 

what hiei said : 

------------ 

**third person's POV**

_want to laugh, _

but instead i'll cry. 

want to live, 

but afraid to die. 

Cannot run, 

but I cannot hide. 

This is the feeling, 

this is life.... 

Botan was on the floor. Youko was on top of her(A/N: not like that you baka hentais out there). Everybody just stood there staring. 

"Ummmmmmmm. Anybody want to recap what just happened?" Kuronue asked. 

"Youko kept concentrating on how he was going to get the deity out of the circle that he forgot how he was going to land. Thenm, he pushed Botan out of the circle along with him." Hiei answered. 

Kuronue clapped."Wow, Hiei, taht's got to be one of the lognest sentences you've said." 

"Baka." 

"Youko chan, are you okay?" Botan asked. Youko had his eyes shut and was probably knocked out because of all the "excitment". 

"Mmmmm.....don't....call...mmmm...me that...you...baka...deity..." Youko mumbled. 

Botan smacked Youko, "Baka!!!" 

Youko sprung up, "What was that for onna?!" 

Botan signed. 

"What now?" Kuronue asked. 

"Youko has done his part of the deal, so, Botan stays in Makai. Enough said right there." Koenma said. 

"Thank you, Koenma san." Botan said happily. 

"No problem, you happy, i'm happy. Simple as that." 

"Bleh. This crappy romance stuff is really getting to me..." Kuronue answered. 

"So, that's it?" Youko said. 

"No...that's nopt it!!!" A voice boomed. 

"Ahhhh!!!! That voice!!! I know that voice!!!" Koenma answered. He started to run around then he hid behind Botan. 

"Eh?????" Kuronue asked. 

From the depths of reikai. The person with the most power had came forth. King Enma, has arrived. 

"You've broken into the cells, you've stolen a deity, and held her hostage. I cannot tolerate this anylonger..." King Enma shouted. 

"He learned his leason! Just ket him leave!" Botan yelled. 

"What's done. Is Done. You cannot change it!" Enma shouted. "You shall be banished to the Maze of Lost Souls. If you can get out of there, you'll be free. If not, you'll be stuck there for all eternity!" 

Suddenly, a bunch of deitys showed up. Floating on theor oars, they chanted, "Come meet us in the forest deep. Where you will wonder in eternal sleep." 

A deep vortex suddenly appeared. The chanting kept on going. Youko was being dragged with into the vortex. Pretty soon, Youko was on the edge. Before he dropped, Botan fell in with him, Kuronue followed, and Hiei, seeing no point in doing this, followed too. Soon enough. The vortex closed leaving Koenma and the others speechless. 

"Father! How could send them in there?! Even Botan was sucked in!" Koenma yelled. 

"She chose to go at her own free will. She gets out on her own..." Enma answred. 

Little did they know, Something sneaked into the vortex before anyone could find out... 

---into the maze...------ 

Youko and the other, looked around. The walls were made out of solid rock. Should be easy to breakl down, but everytime they did, it would grow back together. 

"Damn it! We'll never get out pof here!!!" Kuronue yelled. 

"We already tried one hand on the wall, and that didn't work..." Botan said. 

Then, a Enma's voice boomed again, "An arrows shot, the missing spot. Entwined with the burning Hot." 

"What the hell?" Youko said. 

"Answer that, you get your answer..." Enma said. 

The voice was gone. Leaving everybody to ponder again. 

"I would say tp split up, but that's too risky." Youko said. 

"I would say I'm hungry, but you could never starve in here." Botan whined. 

"I would say....ummmmmmm" Kurponue pondered. 

"Your an idiot." Hiei said. 

The Maze grew dark and they decided to make a fire using the black flame and some weeds they found climbing on the walls. 

Hiei fell asleep sitting upright. Kuronue fell asleep flat on his back. Botan was sleeping on Youko's lap. Youko, was still awake. 

Youko tried to figure out the riddle. 'An arrows shot. The missing spot. Entwined with the burning hot.' 

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard. Followed my another. Then a huge demon showed up. Kuronue and Hiei instantly sprung up. Botan started to look terrfied. Youko cradeled Botan in his arms and jumped to put her in a safe distance. 

(A/N: I am horrible at fight scenes. But here goes nothing!!!) The Youkai slammed his fist down to hit kuronue, but he jumped oput of the way and climbed up the demon's arm. KUronue took out his chain sickle and swung it at the demon. The demon dosged in time, but here comes hiei. Hiei Sprung forth from behind and sliced the demon with the sword. It didn't do much effect though. Youko took out his death plant but before he could summon it the demon made a charge to Botan(A/N: DUh Duh Duh) and nearly did a fatal wound, instead though, he deeply scratched her arm. Youko didn't waste anytime, he summoned the death plant and attacked the monster. Kurnue ran around the demon and tied his legs together with the chain sickle. Hiei jumped from behind and sliced the deomn in half. 

Youko ran to Botan. "Are you okay?!" He asked. 

"It...it..hurts..just a little though..." Botan answered. 

"'Just a little?' You got hurt the most in this battle!" Kuronue said. 

"You forget that we didn't get hurt at all..." Hiei said. 

Youko riped some of his shirt and wrapped it around Botan's wound. Then, he used some plants to heal the wound a little. 

Botan blushed slighty, "Um.. Thank you. Youko chan." 

"Did you figure out the riddle yet Kitsune?" Hiei asked. 

"..No." 

"No? No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kuronue yelled. 

"You people are pathtic." said a voice. 

Then a jumpy hanyou popped out. Yup. It was Aiko. She was all happy and cheerful as always. 

"What do you want?" Hiei asked. 

"Is that how you treat the person who will help you get out of here?" Aiko said. 

"Tell me you got a way out of here." Kuronue asked. 

"I got a way out of here." Aiko said. "But first, a few hints. Which way does an arrow shot." 

"Staright ahead." Youko said. 

"Correct. That's how you get out of a maze, go foward." Aiko said. "Now, The missing spot," Aiko licked her finger and pointed to the weeds. "How could weeds grow, if there's no soil, and. " AIko put her finger in the air. "How can there be air in a place that's suppose to have no air?" 

"There's an opening somewhere." Hiei said. 

"Bingo! Now, for the last part. The main light in here is the fire. Now, how can you mark a trail, with using the crumbs?" Aiko said. 

"Let the weeds on fire, they'll show us where the opening is. The flames will guide us." Botan answered. 

"Ding Ding Ding. Sorry Kuronue, you got none right." Aiko said. 

"Shut up..." Kuronue answered. 

They did as told, and sonner ot later. The found the exit and went out. 

"Yes!! we're free!!!" Kuronue shouted. 

"No need to thank me." Aiko said. 

"Why did you come?" Hiei asked. 

"Always to the point with you huh? Well, every love story needs a happy ending." AIko laughed. 

"Let's hope this story will end..." Youko said. 

Instantly, Enma showed up again, This time with a lot of Gods with him. 

"Congrats, you made it. Now, time for the final judgement." Enma said. 

"Wait! You said you'll let us go!" Youko yelled. 

"I did, i let you off the hook, but with every crome there is a judgement. You won't recieve punsishment from me. No, this time it's them, the Gods of Judgement." Enma said. He pointed to some gods that sat next to him. 

"what do we need to do?" Youko asked. 

"All you need to do is answer questions. Oh, and Youko, you'll be alone on this one." 

One god with long blue hair stood up and asked, "Why did you steal the deity?" 

"For revenge." You answered. 

Another god with wings and golden hair stood up and asked, "Why do you risk your life for her?" 

"Because, I love her." Youko said. 

Botan silently blushed at that. 

A what seemed to be a dark elf stoof up and asked, "But wasn't she your hostage?" 

"She was, then, something happened and I really did find myself weakened to her." 

A god with pink hair and read eyes spoke. "Do you love this woman?" 

"I honestly have no clue. I don't know why I do this. I just feel like I need too." 

"Don't you think you need to know who you love before stating you love this person?" 

"Love is just a guideline. When you say you love someone you just say it. Actions state more than words." 

"You didn't answer the question." 

If I said yes, I would be saying that. I need actions to prove me love too." 

"You've proven a lot already, I just want to know if you love her." 

"I...I love her.." 

A dark red elf came in and asked, "Here comes the hard part lover boy, give me evidence that you do love her. One thing, and that's enough." 

Youko took out a dagger. Then he strucked his left hand through it. Then he said, "I'll do anything for her, even if she's the most evil deity in the world. I'll always, be there. Next to her. I promise, by this dagger." Youko put the dagger in deeper than yanked it out. Blood and all. 

"I see. You...have my permission." 

"Youko...chan..." Botan said. 

"If it wasn't for the "chan" part, that'd be pretty dramatic." Kuronue said. 

"Whatever." Hiei said. 

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww I think this is so cute!!!" Aiko laughed. 

Botan ran towards Youko and wrapped his hand. Youko grabbed her hand and put her closer to him. Then...they kissed. 

A simple kiss. 

_Hand in Hand,_

Then a kiss again. 

_Never to part._

A more passionate one. 

_Your in mine,_

A long one. 

_Loving hearts._

Part and stare. 

_wanting to fly_

Wind is flying. 

_not afraid to die._

About to kiss again. 

_Gift from above._

This time longer. 

_My heart, my love._

Part and whisper. 

_Out of all the pain and grief..._

I love you.... 

_A story of a diety and thief..._

~owari~ 

-------------- 

**kokoro: *sniffle* didn't you just lovbe that chappie??? **

hiei: no. 

kokoro: meanie....ANYWHO!!! stay tune!!! i'm going to make a sequal!!! take a watch out for: Life in ningenkai 

hiei: long title. 

kokoro: thanks to everybody who have supported me inb this fic. I'll get working on that seaqual first thing when ever!!! 

Hiei: may we never meet again. 

kokoro: sayonara for now!!!! 

---------------- 

_forever fornever...._


End file.
